Girl with heart of an angel
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: "Sometime I can't remember who i am". Mao Tsukino is girl with uncontrollable power. She join Wiss as an assassin but Everyone think she part of Z Class. Mao don't know who she really or her past life. is she clone? is she god of peace? or is she the new ruler of chaos?


A young girl with light red hair and green eyes wearing a white rode running fast in the wood as she ran fast from the D-class kids. They chase after her though the woods. She hide in the brushes.

"Where is she?" said One of the Boys as he look her in the brushes.

She think to herself as she hold herself_. 'Please someone help me please'_.

"Find you, you little bitch" said the boy while pull her hair.

She yells and cries in tear. "Please let me go I don't want to go back". She beg him to let go.

"You can beg all you want but you come with us". He said with dark tone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". She yelled loudly.

A shadow like figure come out nowhere strike him down as another shadow grab her and ran her out. She look up and see a tall man with long light violet hair tied in one braid and violet eyes wearing white and gray outfit with necktie with red cross on it. He look down her as he hold her close to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her with clam tone.

She nods as she closed her eyes and passed out in his arms.

-Time Skip-

The girl open her eyes as she look around seeing herself in the bed as she hold her head and moaned. A young man look at her wearing his every day clothes as he sat on the bed.

"You awake" He said with clam tone. "How you feeling".

"Where am I and who are you". She asked him.

"My name is Aya Fujimiya and you in my room" said Aya with small smile. "What your name".

"Mao Tsukino" said Mao with soft tone. "Why am I here".

"Well Persia give us a mission to save you and bring you here" said Aya as he rub his head. "But you don't need to worry your safe with us".

Mao blushed lightly as she in the white robe and look around. She get up as she walk out but Aya grab her hand.

"How about change clothes and I let everyone you ok" said Aya while he pat her head.

Aya walk out of his room as Mao look at the clothes. She change in the school girl like uniform as she walk down as everyone look at her.

"So you're Mao Tsukino huh" said a young boy with brown hair with blue-green eyes look at her and smiles. "Well I'm Ken Hidaka nice to meet you".

"Umm…n...nice….to…m….meet…you" said Mao with shy tone.

"Well why so shy cutie?" said a young male with short blonde with green eyes. "The name Youji Kudou it nice to meet you".

Youji kissed her hand as she freaked out as she hide behind Ken. Ken look at Mao then at Youji.

"Youji you ass you scared her" said Ken with anger tone.

"Hey I was trying to be nice and then start freaking out" said Youji with mad tone.

"I'm sorry please don't be mad I'll be good girl" said Mao with sad tone.

"Now Mao I'm not mad at you" said Youji with smile on his face.

Aya thought to himself and frowns. 'She scared to go back to them'. Mao look at Aya as she hold his hand. Aya smiles at her as he pat her head gentle.

"As long you stay with us, you'll be safe" said Aya with soft tone.

Mao nods as she smiles softly and the TV seen went on and show a dark figure in the background. Mao look at the TV.

"Hello Mao Tsukino, I'm glad you to finally meet you" said an unknown male. "My name is Persia".

"Are you the man that that send Aya to save me?" asked Mao.

"Yes I did Mao" said Persia.

"Then you may know who I really am?" asked Mao with worried." Mao Tsukino is not my real name I have no memory about my past please Persia tell me. What my real name?".

"I'm sorry Mao but I can't tell you" said Persia.

"Why not?" asked Mao.

"You're not ready for the truth Mao" said Persia." I'm sorry Mao".

"Then let me become Assassin" said Mao in a mad tone.

"Very Well, Aya you are in change train Mao well" said Persia.

"Yes Persia" said Aya.

The TV went off as Mao look at Ken. Ken pat her head and smiles at her. Mao blushed lightly as she look away.

"Sorry Aya, Ken and Youji" said Mao sadly.

"Hey it ok Mao" said Ken with a smile. "We not mad".

"He right" said Youji as he smiled at her. "I can't get mad to a young lovely girl like you".

"Thank" said Mao as she giggled happy.

_**-Meanwhile in the office-**_

"I knew it was her" said Persia. "Rex"

"When are you going to tell her" said a young female with light purple hair. "You been looking for her for how long?".

"For 6 years" said Persia with a worried tone. "I can't tell her just yet".

"I see" said Rex as she left the room. "You must tell her soon".

"I know but how" said Persia. "Only Aya, Ken, And Youji can help her find the truth".

Persia sigh deeply as he look at the photo of him and Mao together as he think to himself. _'It best not to tell her but she want the truth'_


End file.
